108 Minutes
by Lost Spaz
Summary: Taking place during "Everybody Hates Hugo", Jack walks in on Kate who has just finished showering. Jate Ship.


4.8.15.16.23.42.EXECUTE.

The numbers on the wall flipped to 108 and the beeping stopped. Jack sighed, looking at the flashing green caret on the computer screen.

"Just saving the world, Broth," Jack heard Desmond say in his head. "Bullshit." Jack said back.

Jack walked out of the large room and into the kitchen. He rested both his arms on the counter and stared at his warped reflection in the steel of the kitchen faucet.

"46 days on this…" Jack trailed off. Sure, it was an island, but there was something just not right about it. Hearing the pantry door close, Jack turned to see Hurley rushing frantically towards the hatch exit.

"What's the matter, Hurley?"

"Dude, I can't do this. Everybody hates me. They all want something, but I'm not supposed to give it to them. I just can't take this!" Hurley said, and kept walking to the hatch's exit.

Jack walked into the pantry, filled to the ceiling with black and white Dharma food boxes. A blue box stuck out amidst the jungle of black and white. Jack walked towards it. Apollo Bars. Jack smiled. He hadn't had one of these since he was a kid. He grabbed a bar; looking at the door to make sure Hurley wasn't watching and bit in to the chocolate candy bar.

It crunched slightly on the outside, and then the caramel and chocolate filling flowed into Jack's mouth. He smiled. It was the best candy bar he had ever tasted. He finished the bar and threw the wrapper into a trash bin. He walked around the hatch and then grabbed a book from the large shelf. _Of Mice and Men_. He remembered reading this back in high school. He didn't like it then, but it doesn't hurt to reread it, he thought to himself. He slid the dusty book out of its place and was surprised by its narrowness. He flipped through the pages. Only 102 pages. Jack sat down on the couch and opened up the book, hoping to finish it by the end of his hatch shift. Only twelve pages in, Jack fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of water running, then stopping. Jack rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked slowly to the bathroom and opened the door.

Kate stood there, wrapped in a pale orange towel. Small beads of water covered her freckled skin and her green eyes met Jack's.

"Taking a shower?" Jack said.

"Yeah. The pressure's screwed up, the temperature's all over the place, and it sort of smells like sulfur, but it's still a shower." Kate said, and smiled, revealing her white teeth. Jack's stomach knotted, and his cheeks felt like they were burning. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her.

Jack cleared his throat.

"Guess I'll take one then." Jack said and Kate smiled back. More blinding desire. Kate grabbed her jeans and shirt and took a step towards the door. Jack couldn't think about anything but her. He wanted her so badly. He was on fire.

"Do you want to join me?" Jack said, and nearly ran out of the room in embarrassment. Kate looked at him and blinked, and then she smiled.

"Sure," she said. She closed the door with her hand and walked towards him, dropping her towel.

She was beautiful. Her hair flowed down onto her perfectly round breasts. Jack felt the seat of his jeans grow tighter. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and gently rolled it off of him. They grasped each other, her breasts pressed up against Jack's chest. Their lips met and it was like nothing Jack had ever felt before. They kissed again and again, each time Jack's stomach tightened.

Kate grabbed Jack's belt and undid it, and it fell onto the floor. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and gingerly unzipped them. She could feel him hard through his boxers. She grabbed the edge of the elastic waistband and pulled them down. She grabbed his dick, felt the curls of its hair against her palms and pushed him into the shower.

Jack violently turned the faucet, hot water sprayed onto them.

Jack slid his hands on the back of Kate's smooth, wet thigh and lifted her up. He pressed her against the tile of the shower wall, her hair stuck to it.

It was finally the moment Jack had been thinking about for over forty days. It was here. It was now.

He thrust and she opened her mouth towards the ceiling. Jack was blind with passion. Nothing had felt like this before, so smooth, so fiery, so…right. His eyes met Kate's and he thrust again. There was nothing like this. With every thrust, he went deeper, harder. With every thrust Kate dug her nails harder into Jack's shoulder. Jack could feel it coming. The moment he had been waiting for. He was trembling, she was gasping for air. She started to moan.

Beep.

Jack could feel his muscles clenching.

Beep.

Tighter, tighter.

Beep.

They both let out a gasp of air.

Beep.

Their chests heaving, they looked at each other and kissed again.

Beep.

He wanted to do it again, just for her. He wanted to make her happy.

Beep.

He wanted to satisfy her more.

Beep.

Their lips parted and Jack walked out of the shower.

Beep.

The mirrors were fogged. He felt Kate arms wrap around him.

Beep.

Oh, how he wanted to stay and do it all again, but that fucking computer.

Beep.

He turned to Kate. He still had a few minutes.

The alarm started, blaring through the hatch. Jack kissed Kate passionately and then ran to the computer.

4.8.15.16.23.42.EXECUTE.

108 more minutes with Kate.


End file.
